Diversity
Overview The goal of both games is to complete the wool monument by collecting the different colors of wool. However, in Diversity, each wool is obtained by finishing a completely different Minecraft map genre. The different challenges include: Parkour, Adventure, Escape, Trivia, Boss Battle, Survival, Dropper, Arena, Puzzle, and Labyrinth. The second Diversity features a revamped version of this, but the general concept is the same. POINT BLANK PERIODT! Diversity 1 Their challenges throughout the first Diversity included: Labyrinth (Purple) Their first challenge included three mazes where Stacy and Cupquake had to guide their way to the end, in order to obtain the Purple wool. The first maze was a hedge maze (pictured in thumbnail) where they both stuck together, the second maze was much more dark and spacious, which could be lit up by standing on pressure plates. The third and final maze had only falling lava as the walls and killed Stacy and Cupquake if they got too close. The two had torches to mark where they had been in the maze. Stacy found a ladder that took them to the top of the maze, where they had to jump over the lava to get to the purple wool. Survival (Brown) The survival challenge had Stacy and Cupquake spawn on an island where they had to obtain basic tools, mine and hunt (survival mode) to find the required objects and obtain the brown wool. The items included: * 1 Painting * 1 Flower Pot * 1 Powered Rail * 1 Bread * 1 Cooked Fish * 1 Empty Map * 1 Glowstone (Block) Because Stacy was "Too Curious", she found a selection of enchanted diamond tools in a dropper on top of the block you insert your items. Dropper (Blue) The dropper challenge had Stacy and Cupquake taken to multiple biome/environment inspired areas where they'd drop from a hole in order to get to the bottom without dying. Each level increased in difficulty and Cupquake managed to drop to the bottom more frequently, Stacy managed to complete the final drop and collect the Blue wool. Escape (Cyan) Adventure (Orange) In order to obtain the 'Holy wool of Orangeousity', Stacy and Cupquake had to prove their heroism to Good king Steve by killing the "Evil" Zombie Lord. There are actually two alternate endings for this map, both of which were played through by Stacy and Cupquake due to a glitch. If they gave the Zombie Lord's head to the King, they would be thrown in the dungeon and have to flush themselves down the toilet, swim through the sewers and go through security offices before reaching the Wool room. If they gave the King's head to the Zombie Lord, a passage would open taking them to the Wool room. Parkour (Pink) Stacy and Cupquake obtained the Pink wool by completing the 15 stages of Parkour, each stage was harder and went on to use pressure plates, ladders, ice blocks and falling water. Stacy had the nickname of 'Parkour Princess' after she managed to complete the final stage and obtain the pink wool. Trivia (Green) The trivia challenge had Stacy and Cupquake answer 31 questions correctly in order to obtain the Green wool. If they answered wrong they would be killed in various ways and start from the beginning. Arena (Yellow) The arena challenge involved Stacy and Cupquake killing a certain amount of mobs (one mob group per room) in order to make it to the next rooms. They battled Silverfish, Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons and many more. After each stage, Stacy and Cupquake were given armour and weapon upgrades. Puzzle (Red) The puzzle challenge involved various problems to be solved, involving color, memory and redstone contraptions. Boss Battle (Black) The Final challenge was a battle against a Wither where Stacy and Cupquake had to collect the Nether Star in order to obtain the Black wool. Stacy and Cupquake had 120 levels each to spend on enchantments and upgrades before the fight. Ending After the Black wool was placed in the chest, a hidden room was revealed which took Stacy and Cupquake to a secret path showing redstone contraptions of the colored portals, they also traveled by minecart where they were thanked by the map creators for completing the map. Diversity 2 Diversity 2 is very similar to the first game, except the environments and builds are much more extravagant, the challenges were harder and the game also took longer to complete. The challenges were all the same (as were the colors) which consisted of Parkour, Adventure, Escape, Trivia, Boss Battle, Survival, Dropper, Arena, Puzzle, and Labyrinth. Episodes See: List of Diversity episodes '' Trivia *Both Stacy and Cupquake have said they would love to play Diversity 3 if ever made and released. **Diversity 3 was confirmed on April 20, 2019. *Stacy lost her recording of episode 20 of Diversity 2. Cupquake kindly shared her episode recording with Stacy. *This series re-confirmed that Stacy's and Cupquake's favorite color are white and purple. **Coincidentally, both colors corresponds with the first two challenges they completed. *Throughout the series the "rule of right" was used frequently. **The "rule of right" goes back to the saying of "Right leads to Light. Left leads to Death." **This saying is often used to navigate through the caves so that the player will not be lost. *During the Adventure Branch of the first Diversity, Cupquake's head is present in the "Good King's Kingdom". *Qmagnet, the creator of the Diversity series, commented on Cupquake's video during their Diversity 2: Trivia. *On Diversity 2, Episode 11, Cupquake gives the nickname "Butt Queen," which foreshadows Stacy's new series, ''The Candy Isle. **''In the new series, Stacy befriends several fairies whose names has the word "butt" and "floppy." Through the span of the series, her companion, AmyLee33, gives her the nickname "Queen of the Butts." 'References ''' *In Episode 7, a Zombie Head had a sign that says, "Cranberries had a really good song", this refers to the song "Zombie" by Cranberries. Category:Series Category:Minecraft series Category:Ended series Category:Collaboration Category:Ongoing series